


Slow Down There, Hotshot

by volgirre



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, all that good shit, mollymauk is a piercer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volgirre/pseuds/volgirre
Summary: Person 1 works at a coffee shop and Person 2 goes there for the first time. Person 2 usually gets a lot of cream and sugar for their coffee, but they are captivated by Person 1 and want to impress them, so they order their coffee black and attempt to drink the whole thing.





	Slow Down There, Hotshot

“Yes, I would like one large black coffee for Mollymauk, please.” This was a stupid idea. Who drinks black coffee? Molly does now apparently. Well, he does when it was made by men with captivating blue eyes and messy hair. 

“Okay, coming right up,” the tired man said. Before Mollymauk moved to the side, he caught a glimpse of the other’s name tag. ‘Caleb’. Nice name. He stood off to the side, watching Caleb working as he waited. He needed to come up with a plan of action. Should he go the route of charming Caleb into giving him his phone number or should Molly write his phone number on a napkin and hand it over? 

“Uh, coffee for Mollymauk?” Caleb called, looking over at him. Molly pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against. “Here you go,” Caleb said before turning back to the cash register. Hm, it was rather busy Molly would just have to wait here for a lull to exchange numbers, it wasn't polite to Caleb or the other customers if he disrupted. Deciding that was a good plan of action, Molly took a seat near the window. He stared outside at the people passing by before turning to the dreaded drink. Black coffee was definitely not… his favorite taste in the world. Typically, before Molly would even touch coffee, he would add creme and sugar by the boatload. Looking over at the counter, he noticed Caleb taking glances at him. Okay, he had to take a sip. Lifting the cup up to his lips, he could smell the bitterness rolling off with the steam. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and swallowed. OIt tasted bitter the whole sip. Opening his eyes, Molly glanced over to see Caleb’s back was turned. He took this as his chance to wretch in silence. Whipping out his phone, he sent a quick text to the group chat. 

**Mollymauk** : If I die, out of respect, never drink coffee again 

**Beau** : lol no

How respectful. Molly kept taking small, barely even sips. He had to get it all down, his (nonexistent) pride was at stake. That, and he wanted to impress Caleb. To try and keep his act up and also distract himself from the taste, Molly scrolled through his social feed. God, this was a lot of coffee, he should have settled for a medium. 

The line was started to wane a few times, but every single time more people rushed in. Thirty minutes passed and Molly had finally finished his coffee and there was only one person in line, now was his chance! Molly hurriedly walked over to get in line just as Caleb went to make the other patrons coffee. 

Caleb walked back over before looking Molly in the eye, “Oh, want a refill? We give free ones for black coffee.” 

“Oh actually-” 

“Here you go,” Caleb said, pouring a quick cup for Molly. 

“Thank you,” Molly responded with a tight-lipped smile before heading back to his seat, tail almost literally between his legs. Okay, well, that didn’t go as planned. He’d just have to try again. 

Once he got back to his seat, Mollymauk noticed that there was creamer and sugar packets by the lids and napkins. Trying to act inconspicuous, he waited until Caleb went into the back to sneak over and add packet after packet of sugar. 

“Thank god,” Molly mumbled, stirring the coffee. He heard the door to the back be pushed open, Caleb was walking back in with more cups and milk. Hurriedly, Molly put the lid on his coffee and tried to pretend he was just getting napkins. He saw Caleb glance over then continue going back to work. Good, Molly was only doing this to impress him in the first place, might as well get a little bit of acknowledgment. 

Whenever he thought Caleb might be looking over, Molly tried to subtly strike a pose, however, subtlety was never his strong suit, and Caleb seemed like he was smart enough to piece it together. However, the only reaction he got out of Caleb was a small smile that was more to himself than Mollymauk. 

Even though it was the first time Mollymauk came to this cafe, he will definitely be coming back. For convenience and atmosphere, obviously. Just then Molly came up with a great idea. He took one of the napkins he got and scribbled down his number. 

He waited a few moments for Caleb to start cleaning up tables before leaving the warm and cozy coffee shop. Mollymauk stuffed the napkin into his pocket, quickly changing his mind in a panic. He was in there for so long he forgot it was starting to get colder out, and Molly being, well, himself, did not dress properly for cold weather. Ever. 

He shivered as the wind blew against him sending leaves scattering all around the side street. The chill of October was finally settling in, and Mollymauk was not happy at all. It was cold and dreary, one of the only good things was Halloween. 

As Mollymauk walked away from High Hopes Coffee House, it finally set in how far it was from work. If he was going to make this a regular thing to try and see Caleb, he better get used to the long walk. Molly moved his jaw from side to side as he quickly typed a message to Yasha to tell her he’d be a bit late for opening. The only response he got was a simple ‘Ok.’

Typical. 

The bell above the tattoo shop’s door rang as Mollymauk finally walked in. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit late to help open, is there anything I can do for the best person in the whole wide world?” Mollymauk asked. 

“No, I was able to get more done actually,” Yasha responded flatly. 

“Ha, burn!” Ah, and of course who could forget, Beaureguard was also here. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Mollymauk said, his voice dripping with sass. 

Beau stuck her tongue out before responding, “no, actually, I don’t. I have the day off.” 

The two continued their back and forth while Yasha continued to tidy the store, tuning them out. Their little family’s dynamic was simple and they knew everything they said was taken lightly. 

Today the parlor was busy but not overwhelmingly so. By around four in the afternoon, Molly had already done around twenty piercings. There was a lull in customers, so Mollymauk slid over to where Yasha was. 

“I’m about to go on break, and to make it up to you for this morning, I will grab you something to eat with the generous tips I received.”

“Molly, seriously, it’s not a big deal,” Yasha responded, not wanting to even look up and lose focus. 

“I, however, would lo-” 

“Oh, are you still here, dear Beaureguard?” Mollymauk interrupted. She simply rolled her eyes at his snark.

* * *

It was still as cold as it was yesterday. Mollymauk pulled his scarf tighter as he was more prepared for the chill today. He walked into the coffee shop just a few minutes after they opened. He strode in, hoping to see Caleb. Well, he did see the other man, but he had about five people already in line and was busy making coffees and taking orders. 

Mollymauk began tapping his foot as he waited patiently in line only occasionally checking his phone. He still hadn’t told Yasha about his current love interest, but he thought it could wait a little bit longer. While he waited, Mollymauk was able to get a few glances of Caleb rushing around. He looked a bit more awake and maybe a bit cleaned up but was just as disheveled somehow. Some strands of his red hair were coming out of the small ponytail he had and he still had the everpresent bags under his eyes. However, his uniform looked neater than yesterday, the apron was tied perfectly and his outfit looked perfectly put together. 

After a few more minutes, it was finally Mollymauk’s turn to order. Caleb perked up a tiny bit and just that one reaction was enough to give Mollymauk a small glimmer of hope. 

“Oh, welcome back. What can I get for you today?” Caleb asked from behind the counter. _ Okay, don’t screw this up again, you know what you like. _

“Yes, I would like on large black coffee,” Mollymauk responded, not even thinking his words over.  _ Dammit.  _

“Same thing as yesterday? Got it, I’ll have it right out for you.” And with that, Caleb scrambled to get drinks ready. Mollymauk smiled to himself and bit his cheek. He was slightly giddy and just from Caleb remembering his order. Who knew he could have it so bad so quickly.

Caleb placed the coffee on the counter and gave Mollymauk a shy smile before taking the next order and getting to work. The tiefling decided to get this one to go (mostly so Caleb couldn’t see him not actually drink the coffee). 

Just like yesterday, Molly was on autopilot as his thoughts wandered. The entire interaction replayed in his mind. Caleb trying to look more clean-cut, the dark bags under his eyes and the way his face creased when he smiled. Even his hands. The way they handed Mollymauk his coffee- wait. In a frantic mess, Mollymauk pulled out his wallet and quickly counted over the cash he had. It dawned on him he never paid for the coffee. 

“Yasha, I’m having boy problems,” Mollymauk shouted into the parlor. 

Yasha exhaled deeply before setting down the cloth she had been cleaning with. “What kind of boy problems is it this time?” 

“Well-” he was interrupted by Yasha handing him a broom. He began to sweep while he told the story from beginning to end. His dumb idea of getting black coffee, staying there longer than planned, coming back and getting a second black coffee, then not paying it because he was distracted by the attractive man who worked there. He told her about Caleb, how they haven’t interacted much but how it felt like they had a connection of some sort. How Mollymauk’s brain short-circuited when Caleb gave him a shy smile or their hands slightly brushed. 

“So basically, you have a crush?” Yasha questioned. 

“Essentially? Yes.” 

“Then you better get used to the taste of black coffee,” Yaha concluded. While her tone was slightly monotonous, Molly could tell she was being supportive, they had been friends long enough for him to notice the slight change in tone. Really, she was happy for her friend, he deserved it.

* * *

Okay, so maybe three days in a row was maybe a bit excessive. But hey, boy problems are a real thing. Once again, he walked into High Hopes but tried to get there a bit later than he did yesterday, which turned out to be a good decision. The place was almost deserted after what was apparently the breakfast rush. 

Once again, Caleb was working. Did he ever take time off? He looked up from cleaning from dishes when he heard the bell above the door ring. Their eyes met and Mollymauk could have sworn he saw Caleb’s face get red for a second, but then a moment later it was gone. 

“Hey, welcome back. I’ll get your coffee ready for you,” Caleb called over before Mollymauk could even walk over to the counter. Not again. 

Mollymauk sighed and approached the counter. He leaned an elbow on the surface and rested his head inside his palm. He watched Caleb work in silence for a few moments before breaking the ambiance. “Just ring me up for two, I forgot to pay yesterday.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s uh… On the house. Can I get a name for the order?” Caleb asked without even looking up at Mollymauk. 

“Mollymauk is the name.” God what was happening to him. Nothing he said to Caleb sounded natural. 

“Alright well, order for Mollymauk,” Caleb said while sliding a mug over to him. Mollymauk picked up the mug and walked over to a table near the counter. He settled into the chair and soaked up the warmth from his surroundings. There were only two other people in the coffee shop at the moment. Every time Mollymauk took an almost microscopic sip, he would glance in Caleb’s direction. Sometimes he’d be cleaning dishes and would glance at Mollymauk and hold his stare before adverting his gaze a moment later. 

* * *

For almost two weeks now, Mollymauk had been visiting High Hopes to get a large black coffee he would never finish. And while he was getting sued to the taste, the coffee wasn’t why he kept coming back. It was the, what he found out to be, owner: Caleb. Each time he learned a it more about him. Where he went to school, his best friend named Nott, and why he opened up his shop in the first place. Sometimes if no one else was there, Caleb would sit down with him to talk for a minute or two before finding something to busy himself with. 

However, Mollymauk was late today. There was a freezing rain today, but it didn’t stop Molymauk from running into the coffee shop out of breath. His dark purple hair was a wet mess plastered against his forehead. Caleb looked up at the door in surprise. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Mollymauk said with a playful smirk. 

“Mollymauk, you truly do make rediculous decisions,” Caleb responded, walking out from behind the counter. 

“I couldn’t leave you waiting.” Mollymauk shivered slightly from the cold. 

“Again, ridiculous.” Caleb guided him over to a table before bringing over a drink that was already prepared. He set it down in front of Mllymauk. 

“You know, I’m feeling daring and kinda dumb today. I gotta tell you, how much I despise black coffee,” Mollymauk said while still pulling the drink closer to him. 

“I guessed as much. So, tell me why you kept coming back,” Caleb coaxed, obviously knowing the answer. Mollymauk hesitated for a second, he had never heard Caleb sound so confident. 

He smirked before responding, “are you free tonight?” 

“We close at seven,” Caleb affirmed. He sounded a bit breathless at the question. 

“See you then?” Mollymauk was sure he had died and wanted to make sure that he was in fact still on earth with an angel. 

“Yeah, I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAve never written anything for these two, I hope it was enjoyable to read!!!


End file.
